


The Hidden Art of Subtlety

by KurooWesBokuto



Series: Fairgameweek2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanon within Canon, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, fair game, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooWesBokuto/pseuds/KurooWesBokuto
Summary: For an afternoon, it's nice to just watch his nieces and their friends act like kids. Especially with a war on the horizon. They've worked hard enough to enjoy some happy times together.A certain Ace Op likes to make sure Qrow enjoys some happy times too.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgameweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665496
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	The Hidden Art of Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am still currently working on my last two prompts for #fairgameweek2020 and I'm not sure if I'm even going to be able to finish them. My family was hit hard by a sudden death and it threw my writing off kilter. I was able to finish five of the prompts beforehand, so at least the first 5 days will be submitted, but depending on how my motivation is, I may be a bit late for the last two days.
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this little fic. I'm seriously the last person you'd come see in real life for flirting advice, as I don't even like talking to people regularly. But, like most of us, Fair Game ruined my life and I have to treat my ship with respect and help it get the recognition it deserves!
> 
> Love ya all!

“Blake, over here!”

Yang’s excited shout was a staggering change from the once lazy energy in the common room. Everyone present was enjoying a rare day off from protecting Amity supplies or running patrols around Mantle. It seemed the General was happy with the way progress was coming along, so he offered everyone the rest of the afternoon and evening to relax and recuperate for the next day’s missions. 

Needless to say, everyone was thrilled. Ruby was dragged away from the group by an excited Penny, who was rambling about all the scenic places in Mantle that she wanted to show her friend. Weiss just grabbed a book and settled onto one of the couches in the common room, not wanting to be alone, but also not wanting anything to do with anyone either. Nora had gotten Elm to agree to an arm wrestling match on one of the tables, which was where Yang was calling Blake, an empty spot next to her waiting for the faunus girl. 

Qrow, leaning against the wall near one of the entrances, watched as the young girl made her way over to his niece’s side. He smirked when he saw Yang put an arm around her waist while still watching the competition. He was glad to see that his family was happy and with people who actually cared about them. That’s all that mattered to him these days.

“Enjoying the show?” A voice sounded from next to him, causing the older male to look to his left. There stood Clover, the stupidly optimistic leader of the Ace Ops. There was a smirk on his face, but his teal eyes held a genuine curiosity.

Qrow huffed with a small smile, turning back to the crowded table. Ren and Jaune were cheering on their teammate, while Harriet and Marrow were backing up Elm. Vine was acting as the referee, although from what Qrow could see, it was the last place the stoic man wanted to be at the moment. “It’s just nice to see them be kids, especially with what’s going on in the world now.” 

Clover made a noise of agreement, leaning against the wall next to his companion. “Yeah, although after what they’ve been through, calling them kids might be an insult.” He joked, which got an amused snort from the scruffier man. “Especially with the looks your niece gives that faunus girl.”

Qrow looked from the crazed scene in front of him to the man next to him. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, confused.

He only got a shrug in response, before Clover crouched until he was sitting on the ground with his legs out in front of him. “It’s just nice to see younger people able to love without fear of judgement.” He stated, his words heavy in the air. Qrow sighed, squatting down to join Clover on the ground. He didn’t know how to respond to that, but Clover continued before he got a chance to. “Makes this old man feel happy for the future.”

Qrow just scoffed, “If you’re old, what does that make me?” He asked, jokingly offended.

Clover smirked, “A living piece of history.” He answered without skipping a beat. Qrow rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. This was something he was getting used to, his give and take friendship with the Ace Op Leader. Before getting to Atlas, the only people he really felt friendship for were his nieces, but they were family. It wasn’t the same as having that connection with someone else. Clover was a breath of fresh air in Qrow’s life. Not to mention, the guy was so sinfully attractive it was unfair. Like, who has arms like that? Add the looks and the fact that Clover’s semblance and personality complimented his so perfectly, a crush was bound to be born.

“So what, you think I belong in a museum, huh Wonder Boy?” Qrow asked, giving his friend a smirk of his own.

Clover shrugged, “At least I could appreciate your beauty without fear of you running away or deflecting a compliment.” He answered. Qrow immediately turned five shades redder, almost matching the crimson color of his eyes. He turned away from Clover, hiding his face in his shoulder, a small smile on his face. Another thing about Clover that Qrow found both endearing and annoying, besides his arms, was the man’s constant flirtatious banter. He was so confident in himself that it made Qrow a bit angry, but then Clover would smile at him, and that anger would fade.

The commotion at the table in front of them got louder as it seemed Nora was victorious, which infuriated the Ace Ops, turning to the two men that weren’t a part of the group. “Hey Alpha! Come avenge your fallen teammate!” Harriet called out, scowling across to the now celebrating red-head, hugging Ren uncomfortably tight.

Clover sighed with a smile, turning to Qrow, who was still red. “Well, wish me luck.”

Qrow, inspired by his friend’s confidence, replied with “With arms like yours, I don’t see how you could lose.” He stated.

Taken aback for a moment at the comment, Clover looked a bit stunned, but he quickly composed himself. He laughed and stood up, giving one final wink at Qrow, before joining the group at the table. 

“I saw that y’know.” A female voice sounded from nearby. Qrow turned to see Weiss laying on her stomach on the closest couch to where Qrow was. She wasn’t looking up from her book, but she had a smug smile on her face. “You aren’t subtle in the slightest.” She informed him.

Qrow, going back to being a red mess, could only sputter. “I knew there was a reason I didn’t like you Schnees!” He exclaimed.

All he got was a giggle in response, before another loud cheer was heard from the table. He looked over and it seemed that in record time, Clover had beaten Nora, who now was a sobbing mess. The Ace Op looked towards him and smiled, which Qrow returned shyly.

Yeah, not subtle in the slightest.


End file.
